Trade Federation & Sidious Prequel Trilogy Letters
by Anakin Skywalker 2005
Summary: Rune Haako, Nute Gunray, and Darth Sidious correspond with one another through the events of the Prequels, from just before the invasion of Naboo the start of TPM through Nute Gunray's death in ROTS.
1. The Deal Between Sith & Trade Federation

The part of the Trade Federation will be played by SilentSith and fistofthedarklord. The Author of each Note will be clearly labled.

Timeframe: Begings a little before TPM and ends in ROTS

The quick background story of this Note-

Palpatine, as Darth Sidioius, made a decision to lure the Trade Federation in aiding him advance in his political career...to create sympathy for himself.

The Notes begin with his proposition to the Trade Federation...

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 1:  
To Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

You are the heads of the Trade Federation, are you not? I have a proposal to make to you. You want to be able to control a planet of your own? That would be nice, wouldn't it? Of course you do! You could be just like the Maurders that way. They own planets.

But you're thinking, "We have no way," right? Well what if I told you that there was a way.

Let me first introduce myself….my name is Darth Sidious, a Sith master. I have the very way of exactly how this could be done.

I know of a certain planet called Naboo…I also have arranged it so that the current ruler of the planet falls sick. There is a young teenage girl who has been very active on the planet. I have arranged things so that she will be elected as Queen.

Seeing how she is only 14, you will be able to control her quite easily.

So I was wondering if we might come to an arrangement. I need you to invade that planet for me…that's all I need you to do.

Everything else will fall into place nicely for me. Everyone will be so sympathetic towards Naboo, but that is not your concern. I need you to invade it.

I have certain…connections with the Senate…and I will see to it that your invasion is made legal…I have the means of bogging down the Senate with so many procedures that no one will be able to deal with you, and you'll have control of the planet.

Do not speak to anyone about this, you got it? If I find out that you have…you don't even want to know what I'd do to you. AM I CLEAR ON THIS?

Darth Sidious


	2. The Deal: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 2:  
Darth Sidious,

We like what you have told us, and decided to help. We will invade Naboo as ordered. When do you wish all this to start.

You make yourself perfectly clear, we will not speak of this to anyone.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	3. Droid Army: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2003

Note 3:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

Very good. I am pleased that we could work out this deal. We will both benefit from this, I promise.

Construct a droid army…..and when you have finished completion of the droid army, you are to invade the planet within a week of that.

Let me know when you are done with your droid army…and when you are ready to invade.

Do not contact me unless you have something to report. I don't have time for nonsense. I am trying to get the Senate bogged down with procedures.

Darth Sidious


	4. Droid Army: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 4:  
Darth Sidious,

We have finished our army, and will begin to invade in a few days.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	5. Ambassadors: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 5:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

Excellent! News of the invasion has spread quickly and has now reached the Senate. The Supreme Chancellor has just been informed of it and has announced that two ambassadors will be sent to Naboo.

Kill the ambassadors once they arrive….and make a treaty with the Queen of Naboo. Because she is so young, you will find controlling her will not be a problem. Formulate a treaty between her and you. Make her sign it.

Then you will have complete control of the system. I will assure you that the treaty WILL be ratified by the Senate.

Contact me once the ambassadors have arrived.

Darth Sidious


	6. Jedi Ambassadors: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 6:  
Darth Sidious,

The ambassadors have arrived, but I believe they are Jedi Knights. They wear the cloaks, and look like them. What should we do? We do not dare go against a Jedi Knight.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	7. Jedi Ambassadors: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 7:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

The ambassadors have arrived? Yes, they are Jedi Knights. I was informed that the Supreme Chancellor contacted the Jedi Council, and that he sent two Jedi Knights.

The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately!

You have droids…..kill them! And have you made the treaty yet?

You cowards! Don't you have any confidence in me or our plans. I don't want to hear this kind of talk from you again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I am a Sith master, and trust me, you can go against the Jedi.

I want them dead!

Darth Sidious


	8. Poison Gas: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 8:  
Darth Sidious,

The Jedi must be dead by now. We had them in a room and filled it with poison gas, and sent droids there, to destroy what's left of them. Are you pleased with that?  
The invasion is continuing like planned.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	9. Proof: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 9:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

Don't assume too much. Jedi are very resourceful. Not until you have their bodies do you assume that they are dead. Do you understand me? I want proof! Are they dead?

I want an update. Be blunt about it. What is going on?

Good, continue on with the invasion as planned.

Now where are the Jedi? What happened to them? Do you have their dead bodies?

Darth Sidious


	10. Invasion Begun: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 10:  
Darth Sidious,

The invasion is going as planned. We are now sending ground troops.

The Jedi seemed to have escaped, but they will not escape the ship.

What is next in the plan?

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	11. Invasion and Treaty: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 11:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

Very good. I have been hearing all kinds of reports about how you are invading the planet. I have heard rumors that you have even taken Theed. Is that true?

I have not heard a word about that treaty yet. Have you made one? Has the Queen signed it?

And what about the Jedi? Are they alive, or are they dead? I want answers. You think the Jedi escaped? Possible, but are you sure? I want proof. Did you see them alive? They are probably alive since you haven't found their bodies yet.

You better not let them escape…..or I'm going to have to send my apprentice to you, and I would rather keep him out of this…..I'm not sure it's a good idea to reveal the Sith yet.

What is next in the plan? Well first off, I NEED to know whether the Jedi are alive yet, and I need to know whether you have taken Theed yet. If you have NOT taken Theed yet, take it now. Take all the rulers of Naboo and put them in camps. Make a treaty and have the queen sign it.

Once the treaty is signed, take it to your Senators on Coruscant. Have them present it to the Senate…..and the Senate will have no choice but to accept it. I have already pushed for laws about the legality of treaties, and how they must be accepted. I did that way back when I was first elected to Naboo. I have pushed for other actions that will force them to recognize you as leaders of Naboo once the treaty has been signed.

If she escapes, keep me updated on the progress, but do NOT WITHOLD any information from me. Is that clear?

Darth Sidious


	12. Theed Taken: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 12:  
Darth Sidious,

Sorry, but I would like to ask, do you mean do not with-hold anything from you, or with-old anything from you, or maybe withhold? Because you wrote it like withold, and I don't get it. It's kinda cofusing when you don't right, I mean write things correctly.

Anyway, we have taken Theed, made the treaty, but the queen refuses to sigh it. The Jedi...well, they escaped. We couldn't not stop them, and they must have gotten on one of our landing ships, that was heading for the planet. They are alive. Sorry, to disappoint you.

Your apprentice? You're going to send YOUR APPRENTICE HERE! Uh, I do not think that is needed, we can handle things. Trust us.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	13. Jedi Escaped: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 13:  
Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray,

I was tired when I wrote your letter, okay? I make mistakes when I'm tired. I accidentally left out one of the h's in withhold. It shouldn't have been that hard to figure out what I meant. You could have known what I meant by the context in which I wrote it….if you know what context is.

You idiots! All you have to do is torture the queen, force people to suffer in front of her….and she will eventually sign the treaty. Feel free to kill people right in front of her…and go capture her family. Torture them so that she can hear their screams. Talk to her! Tell her that all her people will die. Give her statistics of the numbers dead so far, and the numbers estimated to die in the near future if she doesn't sign.

What do you mean, "the Jedi escaped?" Where are they? They couldn't have gotten off the planet. You have the blockade in position, right? Shoot any ship that tries to get passed it. I want you to kill the Queen. Perhaps that will move sympathy along in the Senate.

If they are down on your planet, kill them. I don't care what it takes.

I will send my apprentice to you if you let anyone escape from Naboo. Do you understand me? I want the Jedi and queen dead…if she tries to escape. Try to get her to sign the treaty, but if she won't, she is no good to us. Kill her.

I will give you one more chance to clean up your mistakes…as long as you kill the Jedi, I'll forget that they escaped you before.

Now get to it.

Darth Sidious


	14. Blockade: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 14:  
Darth Sidious,

The Jedi got off our ship, not our planet. You said planet in your last letter. Are you always tired, or you just write when you're tried?

The Jedi escaped and I just got news that they had rescued the Queen, and gotten onto a ship. We are shooting at any ships that are flying out of the planet, so they will not escape this time.

No, she did not sign the treaty and she wasn't here long enough to see her people suffer. Do you still want me to kill her people, or was that just a suggestion?

You're sending YOUR apprentice here? Ok, but will he/she/it kill us if we make another mistake? I'm sorry that the Jedi escaped, and got the queen, but I'm telling you they will NOT get pass our ships.

Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray


	15. Blockade: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 15:  
Nute Gunray and Rune Haako,

You fools! You let the queen get away!

Idiots. I knew what I was talking about. I was talking about the PLANET and not your ship. You had told me in the previous letter that you believed that the Jedi had gotten down on the planet. I was saying that I didn't want them to get off Naboo. Don't ever try to think that you're smarter than me, because you're not!

Yes, I make mistakes when I'm tired, and so does everyone. The planet thing in my last letter was not a mistake, as I have just explained to you.

I can point out mistakes in your letter too. You wrote "tried" instead of "tired." You also wrote "pass" instead of "passed." Don't try to think that you are superior to me or you will find yourselves very dead. Is that clear?

Now do things right and destroy the ship with your blockade. I want them DEAD. You understand? If Queen Amidala responds to my last letter, I will know that you failed. Don't let them leave the blockade.

Yes, I KNOW that she didn't sign the treaty, which was another failure on your part. Yes. Kill people on Naboo. Please….it will help my cause.

If you let the ship escape your blockade, then YES, I WILL send my apprentice to you, depending on what Amidala does. No, my apprentice won't kill you if you make a mistake. I need you. After your use in my plans is over, then yes, if you mess up my apprentice will kill you!

You better not let them get passed the blockade!

Darth Sidious


	16. Failure: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 16:  
Darth Sidious,

I'm sorry I corrected you on your 'mistake', but I misread it, because you said, 'Your planet' and we don't have Naboo, so that's we thought you made a mistake. Sorry, and we will not correct you again, unless it's too hard to understand.

We seemed to have failed you again, because the Queen had gotten passed our blockade. We believe we may have damaged their ship, but we cannot track them down.

We have started to set the different people in different groups so we can start the killing.

You're sending Your apprentice Here! All right, we believe, uh, think, um suppose that is all right, we did fail you, about, 1, no 2, wait, 3, no that's not right, 4 maybe 5 times. By the way, does he know what he looks like? He looks really...weird.

Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko

PS. You spelt my last name wrong. It's Hakko, not Haako. Opps, I wasn't supposed to correct you.


	17. Order to Kill: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 17:  
Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko,

What I meant by "Your planet," was Naboo. Since you have invaded it, it IS technically your planet, you idiots! Don't you even know when something is yours? When you invaded it, you took possession of it.

YOU IDIOTS! You let the Queen escape! Now I'm going to have to send my apprentice out to go find them, and after he does, he'll come to Naboo to make sure that you don't mess anything up further. How did the queen get passed the blockade? You have how many ships orbiting the Naboo, and she still got away? You can't even shoot down a ship?

Do you have any of the Naboo leaders as prisoners or did they all escape? If you do, make sure you torture and kill the people right in front of the leaders….and did you place the transmission equipment aboard all the ships so that the leaders can contact the ship when they see the suffering and dying of the people? If so, send any information directly to my apprentice Darth Maul. Do NOT try to interpret the code or anything. I don't trust you to handle that information. My apprentice will then trace the message so that he can discover where the ship is.

Good. Start the killing at your will.

Yes I'm sending my apprentice to you. You proved yourselves to be too foolish…..you messed everything up. He will be there to see that you don't mess anything up further. You are to obey him, do you understand?

I don't care how weird you think my apprentice looks. He is my apprentice and is well trained.

I spelled "Hakko" wrong….so what. Oops, Big mistake on my part. Thank you for correcting me. Do you really think I care how you spell your stupid names?

Darth Sidious


	18. Sith Apprentice: TF

Author - SilentSith

Note 18:  
Darth Hideous, opps we mean, uh, Sidious

Yes, we have some rulers as prisoners, and will start to killing the people before them as you have requested. Yes, we do have a way to contact the ship, and we would send the information to your apprentice, but we don't know how, so, uh, you have any ideas?

We can't shoot a ship that's flying above our ships, so that's how they got away! But we believe to have damaged it some, so we don't think it will get to wherever it was going.

Ok, so you're sending your apprentice. We understand FULLY and will obey him, just don't let him kill us.

Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko


	19. Damaged Ship: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 19:  
Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko,

You fools! How dare you insult me! Do you know how stupid you were to insult me? My name is not Darth Hideous, and if you ever call me that again you will find yourselves very dead.

Good. I'm glad you have captured some of the people in high positions in the Naboo government, but have you actually started to kill people in front of them yet? If so, I demand that you give me full reports of the situation.

Stupids, you send information to my apprentice by downloading the files to computer chips and then inserting the computer chips into yoou blockaded it so that no ship was supposed to go into or out of the planet.

Their ship is damaged, but my apprentice will take care of them. He will capture or kill the queen and the other Senators in the Senate will have so much sympathy for Naboo that they will kick the current Supreme Chancellor out of office…..and I'm not going to tell you the rest.

Once I have accomplished my goal, I cannot guarantee your well-being. Here is a suggestion, don't do anything foolish.

Darth Sidious


	20. Fear: TF

Author - fistofthedarklord

To Darth Sidious,

Forgive us for the mistake in the paste most esteemed Lord Sidious, we did not mean to be disrepectful with the mistaken titles. You Sith Lords have always been so unusual with your choice of names that when Ruune Hako could not remember in point of fact what your name was he simply put Darth Hideous in all his correspondence. Forgive us and have mercy on his idiocy, I know who you are, please do not think that I would have allowed this error had I known. I myself was negotiating trade with a few unsatisfied planets in the Lower Rims who were considering breaking away from Republic rule to join our people.

The mistake with the escape of the queen is in point of fact not our fault. We were on the planet when she flew off, and unable to properly ensure that she was captured. The droids are acting strangely of late, they seem to do worse and worse as time goes by. The jedi dispatched them without any difficulty. We need more droids if we are to succeed in instilling respect and fear in the hearts of the Nubian people. As it is I have reports of several captives that did not escape, some of whom I will be visiting after finishing this message. Would you like me to kill any of them? And we wish your apprentice Darth Bawl the greatest success on his endeavours, but please don't send him here. Rune doesn't like horns, they scare him and a frightened partner tends to hide in bed. That is bad for business,

yours sincerely,  
Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.


	21. Darth Maul: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 21

Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko,

You better be sorry!

I am impressed that you damaged the ship, but you were supposed to destroy it! Ah! What am I going to do with you two! Well anyway, make sure you continue to kill and torture people on Naboo.

Well your failure to keep Queen Amidala on Naboo no longer is of concern. She will be on Coruscant soon, and your mistake can now be overlooked. I have thought of another way that will work to our advantage.

Good…..have you begun to kill people in front of important officials, such as Sio Bibble? If my understand is correct, he has sent a message to the Queen's ship. Well they will probably not reply to it, but my apprentice is leaving for Tatooine and will take care of the whole matter. Do not worry about it. The only thing I want you to worry about is killing the citizens of Naboo, but you must do it slowly so that it lasts for a long period of time.

If you ever mess my name up again… remember that I am a Sith Lord, and I may forget that you are working for me for a moment, and you may find yourself dead.

Good. I'm glad you're killing people now. How many people have you killed so far?

My apprentice (and do not mess his name up either) is named Darth Maul. He is going to Tatooine first, and will probably then go to Naboo….but it depends on how our plans go.

How many battle droids do you have on Naboo right now? Hurry up and send more to Naboo. You need as many as you can get in case there is battle. You must be prepared for everything.

By the way, are you sure that you have all of the Naboo people in camps. I heard that there was a species called the Gungans….and that they lived underwater somewhere in underwater villages…now I don't know if it's true or not…but search for the rumored underwater villages.

How is the Invasion going now? You have taken over the palace, I hope.

You two idiots don't even know how to get a couple of names right. It's a wonder that you can even invade a planet….just remember that without me, you would have never have been able to invade a planet. No! My apprentice's name is NOT Darth Bawl; it's Darth MAUL.

Do you know what the word "maul" means? Have you ever heard of getting mauled by a wild animal? Well in case you haven't heard…it's when a wild animal attacks a person and injures the person severely…it rips flesh and claws and bits and the person is in bad shape and sometimes dies. Well keep this in mind….Darth Maul goes by the name Darth Maul for a reason. That's what he'll do to you if you cause ANY problem….do I make myself clear?

Continue killing people. Remember this, you can never kill too many people.

Oh yes….I forgot about your low intelligences. Of course you wouldn't be able to count the number of battle droids on Naboo….you can't count that high….

Good. Have you found the Gungans yet? I want you to DESTROY any villages or cities that you may find.

So, Rune Haako allowed the nasty and insulting comments to slip through? Kindly remind him that I am a Sith Lord. He does not want to make another mistake. Dispose of those responsible for the mistake, except for Rune Haako, as he is important to the Trade Federation. Remind him that I may not be so forgiving next time. You do know what I do to those who insult me, correct? I am sure that I do not need not need to provide that information.

I trust that you are able to dispose of the offender yourselves. Deal with this effectively. Beings like that do not need to live. You have served me very loyally, and it will not be forgotten.

You sound like you have done very well. Keep searching. I am certain that the underwater Gungan cities exist. When you find them, you must DESTROY them completely. I want them wiped out.

As I told you before, do not worry about the trace on your message. I already know where they are. The Queen has written to me again, telling me that they are on their way to Coruscant. They've already left Tatooine. I will handle the situation from here. Should Amidala choose to return to Naboo, you must be ready for her. Assemble your droid army, and make sure everything is in order.

As I have told you before, I have connections with the Senate. I can guess that you assumed that I know a Senator in the Senate? That I do, and I will guarantee that I will secure your taking of Naboo for the Trade Federation. I will do everything in my power to move against Amidala. Tell me, do you have contact with your Trade Federation Senators?

Sith Lords are given titles by their Sith Masters, and the Masters choose names that describe the apprentice. For example, my name, Darth "Sidious" is taken from the word "insidious," if you know what that word means.

As for the droids, do not worry. You will have to create more effective droids, and you must create new ones. In fact, it may work out that your Trade Federation could join with other groups. Do you know of the Maurder Organization? There is a planet they own called Geonosis. If you could work something out with them, perhaps they would accommodate you in your droid production? Another planet that might serve you is a planet called Mustafar. It is a volcanic planet located here (provides the exact coordinates.) On those two planets, production could advance with little threat of being detected. Do tell me if you plan to set up production there.

Kill all that you wish. Show no mercy.

My apprentice Darth MAUL will be joining you on Naboo. He will be overseeing this invasion. You have made several mistakes that I was fortunately able to correct. I can afford no more mistakes. He will see to it that you make no more. Maul will keep his cloak on, so that stunted slime, Rune Haako, will not see his horns.

You say that you were negotiating with a system that was considering breaking away from the Republic? Please do tell me more about this. I am most interested.

As soon as she arrives on Coruscant, I will deal with her appropriately. Do not worry about it. Just concentrate on securing the planet.

Darth Sidious


	22. Golf Tournament: TF

Author - fistofthedarklord

Note 22

To the esteemed Lord Sidious,

My dear Lord Sidious, I am so very sorry. I arrived back from my hylo golf tournament (with customers who could the cause of course) to find that doo doo head, Rune Haako responding to this letter. He was typing 'Tell Darth Mall I said thank ewe for everything' and I knew who the culprit for all the bad blood between us was. He now has lumps at the top of his head but you can never tell because of the silly hats we wear to lull our clients into a false sense of security before we scam them. I am so humiliated. I will give you a more indepth letter later, but I am so terribly sorry.

Please forgive,  
your humble servant,  
Nute Gunray.


	23. Annoyed: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 23

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako,

You idiots! When I ask you questions, I expect you to answer my questions. WHAT IS GOING ON ON NABOO, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FROM LAST TIME.

What are you doing having a golf tournament? You are to be overseeing an invasion. You said that you were with customers who could help the cause. What are you talking about? The only thing you should be worrying about right now is invading Naboo. Concentrate on other interests later.

Has my apprentice Darth MAUL arrived yet? He will hold you in line until you can get back to me.

I appreciate you for punishing Rune Haako. However, if he gets out of line again, I will hold you personally responsible.

I could care less about your personal scams. I want you to CONCENTRATE ON THE NABOO INVASION. Do I make myself clear?

Darth Sidious, a SITH LORD


	24. Foolish Rune Haako: TF

Author - fistofthedarklord

Note 24

To the esteemed, worshipful Lord Snideous,

Dearest bestest master,

We have enlisted the aid of some very nice people who we believe you will definitely appreciate. They are called Genosians, and they are with whom I, Newt Gunray have been playing golf with. Now what is this I hear about your esteemed apwentice Darth Mall. Now I am mewly a lying weaZl and Rune Haako is beautiful, and intelligent, and smart, and has a lovely singing voice. Just like you. And I am gwad that your sith will be wearing a cape over his head. Because they are so so scary... to RUne Hakko. Of corse. Now can he cook? You never get an apwentice that coooookz. and I am hungry. Nabooians eat diets of fruit, nutz and berrEs and that is not for us Nemoidians. How are ewe? I hope you are fine. I hope you show those jedi what for. As long as idiot congwessman like Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatween are in office we are sure to succeed in swindlin' the we-publick.

YOur humble servant,  
Newt GunWAY,  
and Rune Haako

Part 2

Most honorable Lord Sidious,

I came back from a dinner with the Genosians (they are the potential clients for our great cause) to find the hologram stated a sent message to me from Coruscant. I did not however find it so the computer is never wrong, thus I can only grovel and ask you to please repeat whatever message that was. I do hope Rune hasn't been checking the messages, he somehow managed to bribe his guard to let him out of his room. He won't submit to his time out. He's getting me into too much trouble. I am ashamed of him. I hope your apprentice has succeded in his mission to apprehed the queen, there were two mass killings on the streets of Naboo in the past week. I will elaborate on them further. I have just heard an explosion in the kitchen. RUne is cooking something.

Your lowly servant,  
Nute Gunray.


	25. Displeased: Sidious

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 25:

Response from Sidious Part 1 and 2

Nute Gunray,

I see that Rune Haako cannot be trusted in the least. Therefore, all further communication will be specifically sent to you. I do not have the time or patience to respond to what you just said at the present. However, I will resent my previous message. See to it that that stunted slime never accesses your messages again.

Resend of message:

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako,

You idiots! When I ask you questions, I expect you to answer my questions. WHAT IS GOING ON ON NABOO, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FROM LAST TIME.

What are you doing having a golf tournament? You are to be overseeing an invasion. You said that you were with customers who could help the cause. What are you talking about? The only thing you should be worrying about right now is invading Naboo. Concentrate on other interests later.

Has my apprentice Darth MAUL arrived yet? He will hold you in line until you can get back to me.

I appreciate you for punishing Rune Haako. However, if he gets out of line again, I will hold you personally responsible.

I could care less about your personal scams. I want you to CONCENTRATE ON THE NABOO INVASION. Do I make myself clear?

Darth Sidious, a SITH LORD

PS Sigh….do not bother to reply to this until I have replied to the messages you have just sent. You have displeased me greatly. - Sidious


	26. Speech by Nubian: TF

Author - fistofthedarklord

Note 26

Most honorable Lord Sidious,

I have checked the outword recordings of all sent messages and I am aghast at what has been done by that doo doo head, Rune Haako. Such malicious behaviour will not go unpunished. He will have no dessert privileges for a month! He loves cake and this will break his heart, dearly. Now recently a Statesmen Mor Dunnis stood on the steps to the Palaace and shouted out to the people in an attempt to raise a rebellion. But his speech barely lasted a minute. Droids shot him before he could get to the good part. It was quite funny. I am sending you the hologram but since Rune was recording the whole thing the sound didn't come out properly. So I am also sending you the transcript of the speech:

"My fellow Nabooians! How long will you stand idly in the streets, buy from your vendors, live your life beneath the shackle of Federation brutality! How long will you and you, brother, and you sister, do nothing while our children die and our cities burn. Twelve hundred years did rise our people to fight against the tyranny that held them bound then. Now we are more than we were then and we have within our selves a power greater than any Federation star ship or droideka's laser. We have the spirit of a nation within our flesh! We have love of liberty. We have our children's hungry faces looking up at us. People are dying yet they choose to die in vain, not fighting for their freedom as possible. Not striving to go on and pick up the stones that litter these street to hurl them at Droid battle tanks rather than give up a liberty so dearly got. Where is our queen? She is gone. She is off where, perhaps she has deserted us, perhaps not. Perhaps it was a mistake to let a little girl hold in her hand the reigns of power to govern the once bright future of our dear planet. But this is abundantly clear my brethren, we do not need a queen. Not when the human fire that molds within us burns, not when the hammer of liberty beats upon the anvil of our hearts demanding justice! We are more than droid and metal. We are more than the cowardly Nemoidians who hide pitifully in their ships above the planet, unwilling to face the wrath of an angry mob. They're cowards all of them! But we are no cowards. We are Nubians. Nubians, my brothers! Nubians, my sisters! We are not like these cold, passive droids with iota of feeling within their metal breasts. We have hearts in our chests, independant thought. Feelings! Have you no sense of justice anymore, my people? Be you content to stand idly by while all things die! Fie! Fie, I say! I take this step knowing I could well die today, I stand here upon these palaace steps knowing that in the next passing minute I could be gun down and my young daughter will be left alone. To fend alone. Die alone. Yet I have raised within her a sense of freedom that she will defend at her young age to her dying breath. And it takes but one to stand and say, "I defy thee!" to these false conquerors before the tide can be ushered in to wash away these criminal tradesmen. Thus I say my people, fight! Fight until your dying brea---"

Here the droids shot him. No, your apprentice is not here yet. Was he at all successful in his mission. Surely he was, you Sith fail at nothing.

Your humble servant,  
Nute Gunray


	27. Rebuke and Advancement of Plans: Sidiou

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 27

Rune Haako,

You are an idiot, and a poor excuse for a leader of any group of sentient beings. You are therefore never again allowed to handle messages, under pain of death. And may I remind you that I do stick to my death promises.

Leave the Genosians to Nute Gunray. You have lied to me. I knew the moment I read the correspondence that you sent that it was you, Rune Haako, and not Rune Gunray that sent the correspondence. You do not even know how to spell his name, or other words. It was painfully obvious that only an idiot like you would send a message such as that to me, a Dark Lord of the Sith.

You are pathetic, and I never want to hear from you again. I warn you, my apprentice, Darth Maul, will uncover his head and then swiftly end your life should you make another mistake.

In the future you will receive your reward…

Darth Sidious, Sith Master

Part 2

Nute Gunray,

You are to ensure that Nute Gunray never again gets the opportunity to send me a communication. If he does, it will be his death.

So you have met with the Geonosians? Very good. A friendship with them will be most beneficial to us.

I am sure that you are aware that my apprentice, Darth Maul, has arrived on Naboo. He tells me he is keeping the invasion in line now. Very good.

I wish for an update on the invasion. Wonderful. Two mass killings on the street…progress has surely been made. You stated that you would elaborate on these killings; please do so now.

Darth Sidious

Part 3

Nute Gunray,

I trust that you will punish Rune Haako for what he has done? You can handle that. If you cannot, my apprentice will become involved.

Now that Lord Maul has arrived, I also trust that you have been able to keep the masses controlled?

The hologram of the shooting was quite entertaining. Thank you for sending it to me. You have done well. See to it that this man's daughter is killed along with his entire family. Resistance will not be tolerated.

As a precaution, kill all that can be identified as attending that speech. I assume you also have a copy of the transcript. Use that to identify those that have defied the invasion.

Being on Coruscant, I heard there was a special session of the Senate that was to address Naboo's situation. I do not know whether you have heard from your own Senators, so allow me to enlighten you. I would like to inform you that all has been taken care of in the Senate. Queen Amidala arrived on Coruscant, and there was a Special session of the Senate, which Supreme Chancellor Valorum called to order.

The Senator from Naboo, Senator Palpatine, was immediately recognized by the Supreme Chancellor. He stated that Naboo was being invaded by the oppression of the Trade Federation. (I'm sure your own Senators have already told you this.) The Trade Federation Senators, of course, objected to this. The Supreme Chancellor continued to recognize the Naboo Senator. Queen Amidala was then presented before the Senate, and she started speaking.

The Trade Federation Senators interrupted once again, and asked for a commission be sent to the planet to "ascertain the truth." The Senators from Malastare agreed with them, and the action was stopped.

I was very pleased to learn of this…that you have gathered allies in the Senate. Your Senators were able to stop any action in the Senate…very good. This will certainly work to our advantage…

I also heard that Queen Amidala has decided to go back to Naboo. I gather that she is going to plan for some kind of battle. She is of course very foolish to think she could go against us. When she arrives, I want you to kill her and everyone she is with. I want you to wipe them all out.

I hope you have adequately prepared for her arrival. From your last report, it certainly sounds as if you have. Make sure you give me a full report of the events to unfold.

Did you capture the Gungans yet?

I would say Queen Amidala will have quite a surprise when she returns to Naboo. (evil laugh)

Yes, well as I tried telling you before, I do have certain connections with the Senate…connections that will guarantee our situation. I know some important people in the Senate.

As I said before, your work with your Senators was excellent. I was very appreciative of the fact that they suggested a committee to investigate, and that an ally agreed with them.

That is all I have to say at this time.

Darth Sidious


	28. Preparations: TF

Author - fistofthedarklord

Re: Part 2

Most esteemed Lord Sidious,

I have indeed sufficiently punished Rune Haakko. Did I mention in my last correspondence that he has no dessert privileges for a month? Well, that doo doo head nearly ruined everything with the Genosians. Dunderhead! Will he never learn? I am not sure I like these Genosian people, they are too violent in the most impossible circumstances. The reason I returned so early to see Rune replying to your messages last time was that the Genosians thought the golf clubs were combat sticks and proceeded to beat each other up until bored and then lynched and ate the caddy. Poor Hookum. At any rate, that apprentice of yours despite what he says is not here. Far be it from me to say he is LYING, as you Sith would never lie to each other. No way. But he is not here. There is a blockade around the planet too thick for anyone to arrive undetected and noone has been informed of a Sith's arrival. I eagerly await your response,  
your humble servant,  
Rune Haako.

RED ALERT:

Most esteemed Dark Mighty Darth Sidious,

RUNE HAAKO DOO DOO HEAD! That dungybo has ruined everything. When we had a final meeting in order to decide whether or not the Genosians would be willing to work with us, Rune came in having just worked on a model of one of our federation ships. However it was not a complete model. Instead it was just the ball shaped center of our ship and he tried to throw it at me while I was pointing at various aspects on a projector in a holo point presentation to the Genosians of the benefits of helping us. He missed. It landed smack on the projector smashing it, and thus making countless hours ruined! Then to make matters worse, I see Rune Haako hiding behind a flower pot (he's seven feet, that teeny thing couldn't possibly hide all of him that doo doo brain!) and I make him come out and tell him to apologise. Instead he says that one of these days he'll get me and that he has a whole collection of balls just like that one, and one of these days he's going to install lasers in the middle of them. Then instead of having the outer coverings that our space stations have around them, HIS station will just be a great big black ball shooting lasers. And it will be the size of a small moon and he'll use it to destroy my condo. The nerve of him! And he intends to call it the Ball of Doom or something. Anyway, during our argument the Genosians start getting very excited. I notice they start taking notes, finally they all start jumping up and down with excitement and I think they have to relieve themselves. I direct them to the bathrooms and instead they say they have to go as they just thought up a way to blow things up (that is ALL THEY THINK ABOUT!)and they leave. I think the deal is off. That Rune has done it again! No more holovision privileges for him either. Ever.

Your humble servant who is feeling very blue right now, both literally and figuratively,  
Nute Gunray.

Re: PART TWO

To the awesome persona Lord Sidious,

Forgive my stupidity my Lord. I forgot to elaborate on the mass killings (Dumb Nute!) that have taken place. I will do so now. There have been several instances. A crowd of Nubians crying out over the slaughter of that politician rallied in front of the palaace two weeks back. They would not go back when we sent battle droids with the message: Disperce. So we called in the Tanks. AHST's came in and rolled over them, crushing many, many ran and were shot down. Over two hundred people were killed and now the city smells with the stench of the dead and dying. That is the result of Rune Haako being made Chief of City Clean Up. I make the dumbest appointments at two in the morning. Why do I do this? I must fire him. I've ordered the city's clean up myself. Two nights back there was an assasination attempt upon my life. A bounty hunter came after me and Rune. I told Rune to protect me, crept to my room and dived under the bed...er...went for help. Of course Rune being the coward that he was told him where I was in order to save himself. Ha! The bounty hunter shot Rune in the head and that is the end of him...I wish! That bounty hunter missed at point blank range. He says he was only trying to shoot between Rune's ears (they are practically non existant we, Nemoidians have small coin sized ear holes)to scare him, and there is a hole in the wall right by Rune's head (if he tells the truth he is a greater shot then our droids. But that's not saying much, our droids are terrible thanks to our having a too small budget for them. hint hint)Rune fainted but now we have the bounty hunter in our custody as then he was overwhelmed by droiddekas. He says he is the great Jango Fett. Personally I think he's batty. Should I kill him? Also, did you know that there is another riot going on out side the city. I am tired of the whole thing and have sent tanks to just kill them. I'm sick of this. I'm just sick of the whole thing. I have a headache but the pharmaceutical part of the palace is filled with rebels who have locked the doors and blast anyone who come within two yards. They refuse to negotiate for aspirin! I hate Nubians.

your humble servant,  
Nute Gunray

P.S. I read the note you sent to Rune (I hope you don't mind. I wasn't entirely sure you actually meant for Rune to see it as he is so slippery and Rune is so tricksy.)Do you want him to reply to your note?

P.P.S. Lord Maul arrives in the morning. He apparently got lost.


End file.
